Abrazados Por el Fuego
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: Alice y Jasper son esposos, tipica pareja del sigo XV, Ella esta embarzada, pero los separa la guerra de los 100 años. Edward Cullen, cuidara de ella y su bebe, o hará mas que eso? Que pasa si los años pasan, cuanto los habrá cambiado el tiempo? SIGLO XV
1. Capítulo 1: Recordando

**Abrazados por el Fuego**

Alice y Jasper son esposos, los separa la Guerra de los 100 años...pero ella esta embarazada, el Doc. Edward Cullen hace más por ella que solo cuidarla. Volverán a verse? Cuanto habrán cambiado luego de tantos años? Situado en el siglo XV.

**Capitulo 1: Recordando**

Así era mi vida antes, yo con 19 años, y embarazada, de un mes, claro que para ese entonces no lo sabía.

Estaba en mi casa festejando el cumpleaños número 21 de mi reciente esposo, cuando él recibió una carta con la solicitud para ir a la guerra por los conflictos armados entre los reyes de Francia y los de Inglaterra. No hacía ni tres meses que nos habíamos casado. Pero ahora Jasper no estaba con migo. Pero eso no importa, porque tengo el fuerte presentimiento que dentro de unos años, para cuando nuestra hija ya hubiera nacido, él volvería de la guerra sano y salvo a casa.

Ahora me encontraba con la mirada perdida, por la ventana de mi casa, con mis manos unidas en mi vientre, contando las hojas caer, o viendo los fuertes colores de las flores del puesto frente a la calle, por la que carretas lujosas jaladas por caballos, avanzaban pasibles.

Alice no me estas escuchando. —esa era Esme, una mujer maravillosa, que me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, por puro placer. Ella sabía que estaba sin familia ahora, y con el embarazo las cosas se me complicaban. Ella hacía la comida, lavaba mis pesados vertidos coloniales, limpiaba, y mucho más. Ella era encantadora, y jamás se quejaba. Además era la cuñada de mi doctor, Edward Cullen. Hermano del otro Medico de la ciudad de Londres, Carlisle Cullen. —¿En que piensas?

En Jasper, en todo, nada en especial. —me sinceré.

Bueno te estaba comentando que Edward me pidió que fueras cuanto antes a verle, porque quiere hacer un chequeo de tu hijo ¿si?

Hija Esme, hija. —le corregí.

No veo como crees tanto en tus sueños.

Eso es porque nunca me han fallado. —y era cierto, lo que soñaba, se cumplía, y yo había soñado con una niña.

Como quieras... —pero mis alaridos cortaron su charla. El dolor provocado por las contracciones y las patadas de la Bebé, era muy fuerte. No se como, pero Esme llegó justo a tiempo para sostenerme. Me recostó en el sofá de la sala. —ahora vengo, vuelvo con Edward.

¡No! —le grité—¡No quiero quedarme sola! —era verdad, no me gustaba la soledad, nunca me gustó, y menos ahora estando embarazada, y con un trabajo de preaparto. Eso se debía a que en mi infancia, cuando mi madre y mi padre tenían sus deberes políticos me dejaban sola en casa, y no la pasaba nada bien, con todos los criados atendiéndome como la condesa que era, si una condesa, Mary Alice Brandon, una condesa de Francia. Pero yo no vivía mas en Francia, no desde que me casé con el militar de mayor rango de Inglaterra, Jasper Whitlock. Y entre nuestros países habían conflictos. Quien lo diría. Pero la guerra que yo presenciaba en este momento, en la que yo luchaba con migo misma para no perder el conocimiento, y mantenerme en pié mientras Esme me llevaba a su casa.

¡Ahh...! —grité, del dolor. Maldije en francés, para que Esme no escuchara mis ordinarieces.

Niña... ¡Yo entiendo francés! —me dijo Esme escandalizada, me avergoncé. —Hace años que aprendí el idioma. — Luego de caminar por tres calles adoquinadas de Londres, abarrotadas de comerciantes, carretas y criados, llegamos a la enorme y hermosa mansión Cullen.

Pasen... damela Esme. —era Edward, quien no se inmutó al escuchar mis quejidos estrepitosos. Me levantó del suelo tan velozmente que no me di cuenta. Tampoco supe como era que sabía que veníamos.

Edward ¿Qué hago? —le preguntó Esme al tiempo que Edward me recostaba en una cama. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, luego Edward le negó sutilmente con la cabeza. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Era momento de que naciera mi bebita?

No —me dijo Edward, como si me respondiera a mis preguntas.

¿Cómo dices? —le pregunté. Dos pares de ojos se me quedaron mirando. Pero no respondieron.

Alice, tienes que respirar acompasadamente. —me dijo Esme, en plan de distracción. Yo sabía que algo ocultaban, siempre lo hacían.

¿Esto...es... trabajo... de...preparto? —pregunté entre inspiración y expiración.

No, tranquila, a tu pequeña le queda una semana o más. —me contestó Edward. pero...¿él como sabía que era una niña? Yo no le había dicho nada de mis sueños. Al parecer notaron mi cara de extrañes, porque Esme se apresuró a decirme:

Ahh... lo siento Alice, yo le conté lo de tus sueños.

No hay cuidado Esme. —le dije mucho más relajada. Las contracciones se iban retardando, poco a poco. Ya no eran fuertes. —¿Por qué tuve estas contracciones ahora Edward?

Probablemente es una especie de reflejo corporal al movimiento del bebé. Es muy común que en los últimos días, al acomodarse el niño en el vientre, este tienda a tomarlo como señal.

Traeré una taza de té para que puedas descansar. Esta noche te puedes quedar aquí Alice...

Oh... no, no quiero molestar... —intente incorporarme, pero Edward no me lo permitió. Mientras Esme se retiraba, yo rezongaba con mi Doctor.

¡Esme trae dos tazas! —Gritó. Y salió corriendo de la habitación. Y entonces escuché un disturbio en el hall de la entrada.

Charlie, damela. —escuché, me senté en la cama, con dificultad, pues tenía mi enorme vientre molestando, la seda del cobertor de la cama era de un rojo fuerte, y ahora que veía no era una habitación común en la que me encontraba, era mas bien, una especie de sala de parto. Entonces Edward volvió a la habitación con una mujer, colorada y sudada, con una panza tan enorme como la mía, ella también gritaba de dolor. Nos miramos a los ojos, y la acostaron junto a mi.

Tranquila , tranquila, puja suavemente. —le indico Mi doctor. Tras ellos entro Esme, con una jarra de agua tibia, y unas toallas. Luego le siguió un hombre de frondoso bigote, y el sudor corriendo su rostro. Él debía ser Charlie, el hombre que había traído a la embarazada que estaba junto a mi.

Alice, podrías ir a la otra sala. Es hora de que des a luz René. —dijo Edward.

Ven con migo niña. —Charlie me tendió su mano. Fuimos a la sala, estaba tan bellamente decorada. Amaba observar todos y cada uno de los adornos de la casa de los Cullen, y lo hacía minuciosamente, tenían cosas de todas partes del mundo. Eran muy llamativas. —Bueno, llegué a tiempo, temía tanto por mi hijo... que bueno que René es fuerte, y paciente.

Que bueno... si... ¡Serás padre! —le dije.

¡Así es! —dijo riendo—¡No puedo creerlo!

Que lindo que tu niño, o niña, tenga a su padre para sus primeros días de vida.

Oh... ¿tu Esposo no se encuentra aquí?

No... deberes militares.

¡Maldita Guerra! —dijo con bronca. —lo siento, he dicho una palabrota...

No hay cuidado, es bueno que la gente se exprese. —le tranquilicé. —bueno... y ¿Ya han pensado en nombres?

Si. Isack si es Niño, y si es niña, Isabella.

Oh... son unos nombres preciosos. —luego me puse a pensar que yo aún no elegía nombre para mi hija ¿Qué nombre sería correcto? A mi no me gustaba eso de poner el nombre de la madre o la abuela, no, eso era anticuado, y estábamos en el siglo XV, en medio de una reconciliación entre Francia e Inglaterra. Era hora de evolucionar con las ridículas costumbres.

¡AHH! —escuchamos del otro lado de la puerta. Era René, quien gritaba de dolor. Charlie y yo nos quedamos sentados sin decir una palabra, luego a la casa entró Carlisle. Y a los diez minutos volvimos a escuchar los alaridos de sufrimiento mas potentes que jamás escuché. Luego de una hora y algo mas de ardua espera, Edward saló con su mirada oscura, las manos llenas de sangre, y una toalla tan ensangrentada como sus manos colgando del hombro. Nos miró a los dos, y su mirada destilaba terror, seguramente era por la situación. Avanzó unos pasos más y sus ojos negros nos miraron seriamente.


	2. Capítulo 2:Angustia

Angustias:

Avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a donde yo y Charlie nos encontrábamos. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward se frenó frente a nosotros, y cuidadosamente pasó entre los dos. Abrió la ventana. Y una cálida brisa de verano entró en la sala. Edward suspiró profundo. Y luego se volteó. Si bien me había llegado a aterrar por su expresión pasada, la de ahora me daba más miedo. Tenía en su rostro la clara imagen de la derrota y la tristeza.

– Charlie, eres padre de una hermosa Bebita…  
– Isabella…– susurró el aludido.  
– Si así es, pero René no lo logro. Lo siento, ella no pudo con el parto. Se complicó demasiado – a mi se me vino un mundo abajo, era cierto, jamás pensé que la madre pudiera salir perjudicada, temí por mi vida, y por la de mi hija, la cual sufriría sin su madre.  
– Pero…–A Charlie le empezó a sudar el rostro, por no mencionar que estaba lagrimeando, y pálido.  
– Ven Charlie. Tenemos que hablar. –dijo Edward. Se lo llevó. Y yo me quedé con mis preocupaciones a flor de piel, y eso sin mencionar la pena que me había provocado la muerte de esa mujer, y la soledad de Charlie.  
– Alice. –me llamó Carlisle, saliendo de la habitación. –creo que será mejor que duermas en tu casa. –me dijo mientras tomaba una capa femenina para que yo me abrigara.  
– No hace tanto frío. –me quejé.  
– No importa, no puedes permitirte una enfermedad. – me la coloqué sobre los hombros, cubriendo todo el miriñaque. – yo te acompañaré.  
– Gracias Carlisle. –caminamos una calle en silencio. Sabía que él la estaba pasando mal. A nadie le gusta dejar ir una vida en vano.  
– ¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó mientras observábamos como el crepúsculo se avecinaba.  
– Muy bien, ya no hay contracciones.  
– Eso es importante. Quiero que me digas una cosa. –me miró esperando mi respuesta.  
– Si, adelante.  
– ¿Tu opinas que está bien que uno utilice todos los recursos para salvar a alguien?  
– Si…  
– ¿Por más que eso le cueste la… felicidad?  
– No lo se, depende…–lo miré y él estaba preocupado, era un hombre joven, y quizás no tenía mucha experiencia como médico. Hasta cabía la posibilidad de que René fuera su primer paciente fallecido. – ¿Carlisle estas arrepentido de no haber usado todos los recursos necesarios para salvar a René?  
– No… eso no es precisamente.  
– ¿Y entonces? –llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta.  
– Es complicado. Mejor lo dejo así, no es que pretenda marearte pequeña. – le abrasé a duras penas con la enorme panza de por medio.  
– Puedes charlar con migo cuando quieras, siempre puedes contar con migo para que te escuche.  
– Gracias Alice, eres una gran amiga. –me besó la mejilla.  
– ¡Estas helado Carlisle!  
– Puede ser posible. No he tenido un día muy acogedor realmente. –se encogió de hombros. –Mañana temprano vendrá Esme a cuidarte, no quiero que estés sola estos días. Puede llegar la hora en cualquier momento ¿sabes?  
– Esta bien. No me gusta que se molesten tanto por mí.  
– Bueno, pero si tu no quieres una dama de compañía, o criados que cuiden de ti y tu hijo… nosotros nos vemos obligados… y deseosos –agregó al ver mis próximos reproches– de ayudarte y protegerte.  
– Gracias de nuevo. – se despidió una ves mas con un beso. –Carlisle – le llamé antes de cerrar la puerta.  
– ¿Si?  
– ¿Qué ocurrirá con la pequeña? ¿Charlie podrá llevársela mañana?  
– No lo se… hay que tenerla en atención permanente, no sabemos cuan delicada puede llegar a estar. –asentí con la cabeza y le despedí con la mano. Cerré la puerta.

Encendí un par de velas, la casa estaba helada, y el sol casi terminaba de ocultarse. Encendí un fuego en la chimenea, y me recosté en el sofá. Odiaba esta soledad. Me quité el pesado miriñaque, y dejé la capa a un lado. Fui en busca de mi camisón para dormir. Me preparé una sencilla sopa. Estaba sola si, pero mi pequeña daba suaves pataditas en la pared de mi panza, yo reía a esa reacción.

– ¿Si hijita que pasa? –le hablé a mi bebita, acariciando en los lugares donde ella golpeaba. – Mamá esta aquí… y te siento. –me agarró una angustia la desesperación, ella pareció sentirlo. Volviendo a patear despacito– si hijita, mami esta preocupada por tu papi ¿Quién sabe que será de él en este instante?

Serví la sopa en un cuenco lo bastante hondo. Estaba famélica de hambre. Además tomé un vaso de leche. Luego fui por mantas y me recosté en el sofá frente al fuego. Nuevamente. Pensé en la pobre mujer que ya no podría escuchar a su razón de ser reír. En el pobre Charlie, sin su amada. En la pequeña Isabella sin su madre. Era una familia destrozada. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos una vez más. Apague las velas, y la habitación solo quedó iluminada por las llamas provenientes de la chimenea. Mi hija una vez más me llamó la atención con sus golpecitos.

–Si Bebé, mami esta triste. Estaba pensando que nosotras no estamos tan diferentes de esta pobre familia. Jasper, tu papi no esta. Él volverá lo prometo. –dejé de hablar en voz alta porque el llanto me quebraba la voz.

En la mañana, cuando Esme llegara a casa, iría a ver a esa pequeña sin madre. Y si Esme no venía iría por mis propios medios. No podía dejar a Charlie solo en esto, cuando uno esta solo, sin su amor, es mejor apoyarse en los amigos, y la verdad no se quien era si él o yo, pero había necesidad de amistad. Ya estaba decidido, iría a la mansión Cullen a ver a la recién nacida.

El abrumante calor del fuego, mas las mantas me acogieron es sueños movidos y tumultuosos. Donde más bien en vez de soñar tenía pesadillas.  
Entraba en una casa ya conocida, y tocaba puerta en una habitación, pero no obtenía respuesta. Volví a entrar sin permiso, como había sucedido en la entrada. La pieza tenía una cama con un cobertor de seda rojo oscuro. Me sentía muy familiarizada, sabía que era la casa de los Cullen. Entonces, escuché a un bebé llorar. Inmediatamente miré a mi vientre, y no estaba. Me fijé alrededor. Pero luego el llanto se intensifico.

Me enderecé rápidamente. Estaba enredada en las mantas, y el fuego me estaba atosigando, sudaba, y el calor era el culpable de mis pesadillas. A las que a veces temía, porque siempre se cumplían. Luego de relajarme pude descansar un poco más. Pero esa noche no era la mejor para intentarlo. Porque en mis nuevos sueños pude distinguir a un bebé de lo más angelical, con su bellísima piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas. Con ojos Rojos ardientes pero dulces. Luego lo demás fueron imágenes en donde yo salía tirada en el duelo, con mi panza abrasada por mis manos, gritaba de dolor, hasta el punto de sentir un ardor en las venas, y una flama de fuego cada vez que respiraba.  
Pesadillas, sueños, para mi eran premoniciones.


	3. Chapter 3: Fuego

**Ya saben todos los personajes son de la maravillosa S. Meyer.... a quien amo!!!! (Menos la señora Tonks)**

**Dejenme sus comentarios por favor, alimenten mis ganas de escribir!!!!**

* * *

– ¿Alice? – alguien sacudió mi hombro. Unas manos heladas. La imagen mía en el espejo, con ojos rojos, como los de mi pesadilla anterior, todavía estaba muy presente en mi mente. – ¿Te sientes mal niña? – ¿quien era? No podía reconocer su voz, y la verdad es que tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, y corroborar que mis sueños se hacían realidad. Quería seguir durmiendo, para cambiar mi futuro.

– No... déjame dormir... no quiero mis ojos rojos... –solloce. Inconscientemente me aferraba al mundo de las pesadillas y sueños que guiaban mi futuro.

– Pequeña, tienes fiebre. –ahora sí sabía quien era, era Esme. Ya no podría dormirme. Lagrimas humedecieron mis ojos aún cerrados. Pero no sería por mucho, porque ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía un futuro que vivir.

– Esme... no quiero... no se... ¿Por qué? – ¿Qué era eso que vi en mis sueños? Sería posible, era algo muy extraño.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres Alice? –me preguntó. Pero yo no podía contarle mi sueño, o me tomarían por loca, Edward me internaría de por vida o me declararían poseída por el demonio, y me quitarían a mi bebita.

– Nada, ya esta, seguro he delirado por la fiebre dije enjugándome las lagrimas. – ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo esta la pequeña Isabella?

– Oh... ella, pobre familia Alice, no sabes que triste y trágico final ha tenido este episodio. – entonces me imaginé lo peor.

– ¿Qué... Sucedió?

– La pequeña no resistió al parto. Se complicaron las cosas, Edward y Carlisle hicieron todo lo posible, pero fue demasiado.

– Oh... no... – y mis lágrimas reanudaron su curso. Esme sollozaba junto con migo, pero sus ojos ya no tenian lagrimas, seguramente ya había llorado demaciado.

La mañana la pasé tirada en el sillón, temiendo por mi pequeña y su nacimiento. Esme se fue luego del almuerzo, que consistió en... no lo sabía, no fui conciente de lo que hice en todo el día. Estar sola no me ayudó para nada, tenía demasiados conflictos mentales, y la falta de Jasper se sentía más que nunca. Mis pesadillas, la muerte de esa pequeñita, y ahora resulta que Charlie Swan, estaba en una segura depresión.

Recordé que había pensado en ir a la mansión de los Cullen, pero los motivos ya no existían, era en vano.

Estar así no me ayudaba, tenía que ponerme en movimiento. Me levanté, y me abrigué, la tarde estaba muy fresca, y en unas horas el atardecer sucumbiría. Entonces observe sobre el perchero la capa de Esme, que Carlisle me había prestado la noche anterior. Bueno ahora tenía motivos para salir, le llevaría su capa a casa.

Salí por la puerta principal. La ciudad estaba muy tranquila, como si fueran malos augurios. Caminé un rato largo. Y me crucé con los vecinos de los Cullen.

– Oh... hola Alice –me saludó amablemente la señora Tonks.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Señora Tonks?

– Muy bien gracias, pero muy apenada por lo sucedido anoche.

– Si verdad. Es todo un drama, Charlie va a sufrir mucho.

– Ya lo creo. En este preciso instante los Cullen lo han llevado al Velorio.

– Uh... entonces ¿En su casa no hay nadie? –pregunté.

– No creo, pero no estoy segura, quizás Esme se encuentre allí.

– Si... bueno, sigo camino.

– Claro Cariño ¿Qué dios te ampare?

– A dios.

Caminé una calle más. Me situé en la puerta y toqué. Pero nadie vino a atenderme, tome el pomo de la puerta, y entré. Estaba acostumbrada a que directamente me gritaran un "Pasa Alice", y yo entrara. Siempre dejaban abierta la puerta.

La luz se colaba por la ventana, describiendo vivos y animados dibujos en el suelo. Colgué la capa en el perchero junto a la puerta. Y entonces escuché un llanto, muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera oído en el pasado. Caminé lentamente hasta la sala donde yo había estado la tarde anterior, y donde René había fallecido esa misma noche, al intentar dar a luz a la pequeña que para estos momentos ya se habría reunido con su madre.

Empujé la puerta. Ya no estaba la cama adoselada que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, la habían suplantado con una hermosa Y delicada cuna. Me asomé por ella, y recordé mi sueño, en el cual mi vientre desaparecía al entrar en la habitación. Pero yo sentía su peso en mi cuerpo, y además podía verlo, y tocarlo. Eso me relajó. En la cuna había un Bebe llorando, tal como había escuchado. Estaba boca abajo, y su cabecita estaba erguida. Su cuerpito pequeñito como el de un recién nacido, reclamaba atención.

Lo levanté, y vi que el bebé no era él era ella, era una pequeña y recien naciada. Dejó de llorar cuando la acuné, y yo sonreí ¿Quién sería esta pequeña?

Abrió los ojos, y vi lo que jamás hubiera esperado, por más que mis pesadillas me lo habían advertido. Los ojos de la pequeña eran entre un rojo sangre y un marrón chocolate. Mi corazón Empezó a golpear mi pecho, y mis brazos flaquearon, por lo que dejé a la niña en la cuna una vez más.

Empecé a estremecerme de frió cuando sentí una respiración helada en mi nuca. La Pequeña de ojos extraños empezó a llorar de nuevo. Me voltee lentamente. Con pánico. Con miedo. Con curiosidad. Con toda la impresión del mundo.

La vi, vi a la mujer que había muerto ayer. Vi a René, con sus oscuros ojos como el carbón. Mostraba sus dientes irguiendo su labio superior.

– ¿Qué... qué...? –pero no pude terminar mi frase, porque el dolor mas espeluznante del mundo ahogó mi voz en un grito interminable.

Sujeté mi vientre al caer, y el abrasador ardor no tardo en extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Las fuertes palpitaciones invadieron mi cabeza y mi entraña.

Los gritos que pegué, mientras esas heladas manos me tomaban de los brazos, se debieron escuchar hasta afuera.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero podía entenderlo todo, esa mujer hermosa que acababa de morder mi cuello bebía de mi sangre, cosa que podía llegar a matarme tanto a mi como a mi hija. La bebita que yo anteriormente había alzado seguía llorando, y mientras tanto el fuego se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. La potencia de mi voz alarmó a René, quien se apartó de mí bruscamente. Mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo.

– ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! —empezó a gritar. Se tapaba la nariz y sus negros ojos me miraban deseosos de más. Ella estaba sujetándose a si misma, y estaba sufriendo una lucha interna mientras yo caía en la dolorosa inconciencia.

* * *

**Lo seeee, es cruel de mi parte dejarles el final asiiiii....peroooo como soy buena, voy a postear el capitulo cuatro en este mismo instante!!!!!!**

**Ya ven que Rene e Isabella no estan muertas???? solo convertidas, incluyendo a la bebe.... aunque... no esten tan seguros, Isabella no es vampiro del todo....**

**Besosss!!! y Revewwwwww**


	4. Chapter 4: Del Fuego a la Espera

**ANTES QUE NADA, ME HARIA ALGUIEN EL FAVOR DE DECIRME SI ESTA MAL ESCRITO, PERO ME REFIERO A COSAS RARAS, PORQUE YO CUANDO ME METO DESDE LA PAGINA DE FANFIC... SE VE MAL, HAY PALABRAS QUE APARECEN POR COMPLETO EN MAYUSCULA, OTRAS QUE SE CORTAN, Y DIRECTAMENTE HAY PALABRAS QUE FALTAN!!! Y ME MOLESTA MUCHO!!! ¬¬ QUIERO SABER SI A USTEDES LES PASA, O ES SOLO A MI....**

**Aca les voy con el cuarto, y uno muy importante, capitulo.... al final van a odiarme... yo se por que se los digo.... bueno a leer se ha dicho...**

* * *

**Del Fuego a la Espera**

Los siglos pasaban, o los años, quizás eran días, u horas, tal vez ni eso y solo eran ardientes minutos. No lo sabía, pero el tiempo no pasaba. No podía mover mi cuerpo, tenía tanto miedo, solo escuchaba, y me quejaba, lo peor de todo era que sabía que estaba viva, escuchaba a mi doctor Edward, y a Esme, también reconocí a Carlisle.

René no se había apartado de mi un segundo luego de dejarme caer. Solo susurraba una y otra vez que la perdonara. En cuanto llegaron los dueños de casa se armó un revuelo, y ella empezó a gritar nuevamente que estaba muy arrepentida, que no pudo controlarse, y ellos la consolaban, mientras sentía como me levantaban y me recostaban en una cama.

La sangre dejó de seguir mi pulso, y mi bebita aún corría peligro. Yo no sabía la magnitud del problema de la situación, solo podía velar por mi hija y por mí.

**...1 Año después...**

Sentí como invadía nuevamente esa sensación de ausencia, como si me perdiera e el tiempo y el espacio, era muy común, ya había logrado acostumbrarme.

**René corría tras un Jaguar de la selva, y lograba atraparlo. Carlisle la abrazaba luego de que ella terminara con su presa. Su colonial y delicado vestido había quedado destrozado, y nuestro amigo la consolaba mientras ella sollozaba sin lagrimas en su hombro.**

Mi visión había terminado. Edward me miraba apenado. Y René inquisitiva.

— René consiguió acabar con un Jaguar. Pero esta muy alterada, realmente le está costando muchísimo cambiar su dieta. —le informé a mi amiga.

— Bueno, no todos tienen la capacidad de auto contenerse. —me dijo Edward.

— Claro a excepción tuya, Carlisle y Alice. —le regodeó Esme— debo admitir que a mi me llevó más de cinco años lograrlo, y hay veces que estoy a punto de flaquear.

Me levanté y fui a tomar un baño, mi fría piel deseaba un poco de calor, y estaba segura de que mi hija también lo desearía.

Renesmee. Mi bebía que aún no nacía pero seguía creciendo a una velocidad imperceptible, porque era demasiado lento. Aún en mi vientre ella solo crecía y crecía, mientras parte de ella conservaba la sangre humana que alguna vez le perteneció.

Edward y Carlisle habían investigado, pero no existían casos similares. Claro, eso sin Hablar de Isabella. La pequeña de René. Ella también había sido convertida cuando su hija aún estaba en su estómago, con la excepción de que a Isabella la habían sacado, porque René se estaba lastimando a si misma con las convulsiones causadas por la ponzoña.

Ingresé a la tina, el agua estaba Hirviendo. Con el correr de los minutos, el agua se enfrió y yo decidí salir.

El atardecer entró por la ventana de mi cuarto. Me sequé lentamente a paso humano, no tenía ningún apuro. Mi Jasper no había vuelto, mi hija no nacía, estábamos en la Isla Esme a la cual habíamos llegado a nado, nadie nos vería, nadie nos conocía, solo estábamos nosotros, los extraños vampiros, que no querían matar apersonas con una vida.

Ahora escuchaba el susurrar de las olas y a los pájaros pasar, el viento soplar, y las teclas del piano de Edward. quien tocaba para que la pequeña Isabella lograra dormirse. Tenía un año de edad. Pero apenas parecía recién nacida.

No lograba expresarme, era muy cerrada al mundo, me costaba aceptar mi realidad. Era una letal arma, embarazada, sin su familia al lado, sin su amor, y con una preocupación por la salud de su razón de ser, su Hija. Tenía graves complejos de realidad. Lento, todo lo hacía lento, y mi nueva familia, los Cullen, René y su hija, no lograban entender como era que soportaba esa lentitud.

Yo no veía apuro a nada, tenía una eternidad por delante, y pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo.

Mi bebé se movió en mis entrañas, dándome a conocer su presencia, para que yo no la olvidara, pero eso era imposible, jamás la olvidaría. Deslicé las mangas de mi vestido por mis brazos, y cubrí mi cuerpo.

— Esme—llamé a mi amiga.

— ¿Si? —dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Me ayudas por favor con las cintas del vestido? —le pedí, no llegaba a mi espalda para poder abrocharlo.

— Claro— solo un segundo se tardó en hacerlo. — Alice, Edward dice que...

— Si ya se... que es hora de medir mi vientre y de pesarme y todo eso— así era desde hacía once meses, cada tres horas, me analizaban completamente. —ya lo se. Gracias Esme. Ahora en un segundo voy.

Ella se retiró, yo solo quería terminar de ver el atardecer. Y dedicarlo a recordar a Jasper, mi amado. Hacía meses que la guerra había terminado, pero yo no lograba vislumbrar su futuro, aún no manejaba mi don muy bien que digamos.

Siempre buscaba verlo, lo buscaba y veía su figura, vagando entre escombros, entre caídos de guerra, lastimado, como si él solo fuera a hacer eso por el momento, día a día.

Terminó el atardecer, y tranquilamente me dirigí a la sala.

— Hola—les dije a todos, Carlisle y René ya habían vuelto.

— ¿Cómo estas Alice? —me preguntó René.

— Bien, gracias. —mis "bien" eran muy subjetivos, porque yo no sabía si estaba bien o mal, simplemente estaba, y nada más, estaba y estaría eternamente, como un ente, rondando por el mundo.

— Vamos Alice. Recuéstate un segundo—me pidió Edward, lo hice, se acercó a mi, y velozmente comenzó a tomar las rutinarias medidas. Ancho del vientre, alto, me pesó, y bla, bla, bla, lo mismo de siempre. — ¡Cielos! ¡No esta creciendo más! Las medidas son las mismas de antes. No has cambiado ni un milímetro desde hace una semana.

— ¿Estas seguro Edward? —le preguntó su hermano al tiempo que se me acercaban. Esto tenía que significar algo, pero no sabía si preocuparme o no hacerlo.

— Si, es imposible que haya tomado mal las medidas, y menos que menos que olvide unos simples números, Carlisle. —le espeto fingiendo indignación.

— Bueno, habrá que ver dentro de unas horas, no se me ocurre otra cosa. —esto no me ayudaba en nada, no podía tranquilizarme, las palpitaciones invadieron mi cabeza, esto era tormentoso. Temía por mi hija que aún no nacía.

— Alice, no hay motivos para que te alteres. — me dijo "Mi doctor lee mentes" al escucharme pensar.

— ¿Cómo que no hay motivos? Edward, hace un año solo faltaba una semana para que naciera, y aún no lo hace, ¡eso es extraño!

— Esto es mi culpa—sollozó René. —si no te hubiera mordido... y...

— No René, ya te he dicho que no—le contradije—vamos, alguna explicación debe haber para que mi hija no nazca, y también para que Isabella no crezca.

— Ella si crece, lentamente, pero lo hace. —dijo Carlisle, eso ya lo había escuchado un sinfín de veces, cada vez que les pedíamos explicaciones.

— Miren... he estado pensando, y tengo una vaga teoría de que es lo que puede estar sucediendo—dijo Edward. Me incorporé en el sofá. René y Esme se sentaron una a cada lado, junto a mi. Carlisle solo se quedó parado, y Edward comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dando vueltas.

— ¡¿Podrías empezar?!

— Bueno... lo siento. Eh... —un vampiro titubeando, lo que me faltaba. Pero entonces se me nubló la vista, como de costumbre me pasaba con una visión del futuro.

**Había mucho ruido, muchos hablaban, otros gritaban, las imágenes eran borrosas, pero yo percibía mi mundo alrededor, sabía que estaba acostada, pero mi vientre ya no estaba en mi cuerpo, no había vientre, me desesperé, pero vi claramente como Edward traía un cálido cuerpecito a mis brazos, pero no me lo entregaba completamente, lo sostenía cerca de mi rostro apoyado en mi pecho. Quise abrazar esa criaturita al reconocerla como mi bebé.**

— **Dame a Renesmee Edward— le dije, ese era el nombre que le pondría a mi hija.**

— **No estoy seguro Alice, René no ha podido contenerse, casi la mata— ¿A qué se refería? — Renesmee tiene un porcentaje de humano, ella tiene sangre.**

— ¡Renesmee! —grité al terminar mi visión, Edward me veía shokeado, era algo trascendente, mi hija iba a nacer tarde o temprano. Nuevamente se me nubló la vista, pero esta vez acompañada por un dolor reconocido, contracciones de parto.

* * *

**Alice tiene contracciones!!!!**

**alguien llame un medico!! ahhhhh!!!**

**jajajja..**

**esta alice y sus visiones... no se dan una idea de lo que me cuesta manejar el punto de vista de alice, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir con ella, porq es un lio el manipular el futuro y hacerlo Exacto... tambien me pasa con Edward y el leer las mentes, es un liooooooo!!!!**

**bueno les dejo q gocen de las ancias por el proximo capítulo!!**

**besos!!!**

**...no me maten ¬¬...**


	5. Chapter 5: Llegó Renesmee

**Hola! hoy empieso dejandoles mis contestaciones a sus revews.. son ustedes dos nada mas quienes se gastan en leer pero eso me basta y sobra:**

**.-'SaKura HiMekO'-. **:Muchas gracias por unirte a mi historia desde ya! tus palabras me hacen serntir una gran emocion, porque se que no escribo en vano eso para mi es mas que importante!

**Vampire Cullen Alice**:bueno aca esta la respuesta a mucha de tus preguntas... Jasper no engaña a alice, no ves que el sigue escribiendo sobre ella, ella es su amada! tambien como veras nacio nessie, y tanto ella como isabella son unas pequeñas muy especiales.y esra obvio que rene se iba a quedar con ellos, ellos son todo lo que tiene, ademas Edward la mordio para que no muriera en el parto... asique el tiene que hacerse cargo de ella y de su hija... y tambien de Alice... gracias por tus comentarios... sos la mejor! me haces muy feliz!tus palabras me alientan igual que las de sakura himeko...gracias!

**Beno ya lo hice me porte bien! jeje! A leeerrr **

* * *

**Un año despues...Llegó Renesmee**

— ¡Renesmee! —grité al terminar mi visión, Edward me veía shokeado, era algo trascendente, mi hija iba a nacer tarde o temprano. Nuevamente se me nubló la vista, pero esta vez acompañada por un dolor reconocido, contracciones de parto.

— Carlisle va a nacer ahora, necesito que tu—dijo señalando a Esme— te lleves lejos de acá a Renée.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Renée preocupada por mí.

— Porque no podrás resistirte a Renesmee—contesté.

— ¿Tu hija ella se llamará así? —me preguntó Esme, al tiempo que Edward me alzaba y me llevaba a mi habitación, Carlisle traía todos los elementos médico y yo solo me dedicaba a resistir el dolor de las contracciones.

— Si... es una... mezcla de... tu... nombre y... el de Renée... —dije entre jadeos. Ya estaba entrando en la inconciencia, no podía mantenerme despierta, y era raro, porque en el último año yo no había dormido ni una vez, culpa de mi condición vampirica, pero que más podía esperar si todo en mí era extraño, era una vampira embarazada, y eso se supone que es imposible.

Los lazos de un mundo de sueños me invitaban a tomarlos con mis manos, y se hacía irresistible negarse a ellos. Imágenes de Jasper besando mis manos aparecieron en mi mente, y supe que allí ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con las Velas de nuestra vieja casa, su hermoso pero rubio y rizado destellaba, y su hermosa sonrisa acompañada por sus deliciosos labios se movían conjuntos para decirme "Te Amo". Era el recuerdo de hace un año y medio, cuando llevábamos nuestras primeras semanas viviendo juntos después de casarnos. Luego recordé como unos meses antes de que se fuera a la guerra el roce de sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, y sus manos suaves habían hecho suyo mi cuerpo una vez más, y que al culminar el momento, mi hija ahora a punto de nacer, era concebida.

No se cuanto tiempo paso y yo durmiendo, pero luego me despertó un dulce y atrayente aroma, que yo ya lo había sentido en mi última visión. Tenía un leve vestigio de la fragancia a vampiro. Pero oír su llanto me hizo abrir los ojos por completo.

— Edward—susurré emocionada sollozando sin lágrimas. Estiré mis brazos para tomar a mi pequeña. Mi doctor personal me sonrió orgulloso. —no le haré nada Edward.

— Ya lo se Alice— me dijo tranquilo mientras lentamente me daba a la niña. —ya han pasado cinco horas desde que diste a luz. Estamos solo tu y yo en la casa. Los demás han decidido ir a cazar por precaución. —yo asentí, pero Edward no me entregaba a la niña.

— Oh... cielos ¿por qué te tardas tanto? —necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Él rió guturalmente.

— ¿Ahora resulta que no prefieres hacer las cosas lento? Hasta hace unas horas mientras más lento te movías mejor...

— Si, pero es diferente, quiero todos los segundos del mundo para observarla.

Edward rió una vez más, y deposito a mi hija en mis gélidos brazos. Su contacto era muy cálido, y su aroma muy placentero, y tentador, pero no lo suficiente para perder el control. Su bello rostro me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, su llanto cesó en cuanto la tuve frente a mis ojos, parecía darse cuenta de quien era yo. Le sonreí tranquilizándola. Y besé su frente. Tenía unos hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, igual que mi padre, su nariz era pequeñita y respingada, su cabello que ya estaba seco, era rubio y ondulado, como el de Jasper, su padre. La piel blanca y lustrosa. Los ojos los tenía grises, pero al verme cambiaron a un dorado exquisito, como el que yo solía llevar ahora. Me sorprendió el cambio.

— Bueno... ella tiene un don... —me dijo Edward. —sus ojos cambian con su humor, y además puede reflejar lo que siente a través de imágenes o sensaciones en los demás.

— Eso es increíble. —miré a mi bebita y le sonreí. —Renesmee, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, y te amo hija mía. —inmediatamente pude verme a mi misma en una imagen representada por Renesmee, desde su ángulo, ella me estaba mirando a mi, y solo a mi, una calidez sabrosa invadió mi espina dorsal, haciéndome sentir amada. —que don tan peculiar mi cielo. —le dije sonriendo.

* * *

**Haaaa! Alice estaba durmiendo? Sii asi es... pero de eso nunca mas, solo necesitaba dejar atras su último trocito de humanidad!**

**gracias por leerme!**

**estoy posteando nuevas cosas, asique pasen por mi perfil!**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6: René, no te tardes

Ya saben todos los personajes son de la maravillosa S. Meyer... a quien amo!

**Lamento con el alma no postear, pero he estado enferma, y luego muy triste, por lo tanto muy desinspirada!**

QUIERO AGRADECER PERSONALMENTE Y DEDICARLE ESTE CAPÍTULO A:

**Vampire Cullen Alice, mayce cullen, .-'SaKura HiMekO'-.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios por favor, alimenten mis ganas de escribir!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo : René, no tardes

Tres largos, pero dichosos, años pasaron. René ya no tenía problemas con la sangre. Tampoco con la de mi niña, a pesar de que ella era la "sua cantante".

Isabella Aparentaba ser una Bebita de ocho meses, y Renesmee una pequeña de tres meses. Su crecimiento tardío era algo interesante y al parecer era provocado por el mismo motivo. Ambas estaban en el vientre cuando sus madres fueron convertidas. Pero Isabella estaba apunto de nacer, por lo que no padeció un año más dentro de la panza de René.

René estaba planeando un viaje, que determinaría la vida de nuestra extraña familia. Carlisle y Esme la acompañarían. Pero Isabella se quedaría al cuidado mío y de Edward acá en la isla.

Las intenciones de René eran volver a Londres y buscar a Charlie Swan. Su esposo, el cual pensaba que tanto ella como su hija estaban muertas. Ella lo extrañaba en sobremanera, y le apenaba haberlo dejado solo.

Ahora estábamos todos en la sala, terminando las maletas. Esme se reía de lo práctico que era Carlisle con la ropa. Era tan sencillo, que me vi obligada a rehacer su maleta. A veces, me sentía bien cuando estaba rodeada de ropa. Tenía cierta atracción a ella. Era como si me encerrara en una burbuja de felicidad. La cual explotaba, en cuanto volvía a la realidad, llena de incertidumbre y nostalgia.

Seguía sin saber donde estaba Jasper. Mis visiones ahora habían mejorado muchísimo. Con todos. Podía ver exactamente lo que harían y sus consecuencias, una vez tomada la decisión de hacerlo. Pero Jasper era una paradoja. Siempre lo veía buscando compañeros de guerra. Llamándolos, o luchando. Siguiendo órdenes o tomándolas él mismo. Pero había algo que él hacía todas las noches. Y eso me ayudaba a seguir pendiente de él. No perder las esperanzas. Jasper estaba escribiendo un diario. Con la intención de que quedaran grabadas sus memorias. Y en él siempre me mencionaba, con sumo cariño y anhelo. Pero él no sabía que yo podía verlo sollozar mi nombre, y que yo podía leer lo que él escribía.

Edward al leer mentes, también veía lo que yo. Por lo que le había cogido cariño a mi esposo sin siquiera conocerlo. El me apoyaba mucho en esto, era un maravilloso amigo, además de mi doctor personal.

— Bueno, Alice, gracias por rehacer mi maleta. Pero ni en sueños usaré tantas prendas en este tiempo. — me dijo sarcásticamente Carlisle.

— Carlisle, es más que un placer para mí. — le contesté sonriendo como niña. El me abrazó fuertemente.

— Estas volviendo a ser la Niña,"no tan niña", —agrego guiñándome un ojo. — que yo solía conocer.

— Gracias. —dije suspirando.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Esme

— Mmm... — dudó René. Toda la semana había estado dubitativa. Ella temía que Charlie no la recordara, o que estuviera con una nueva familia, ya habían pasado cuatro años. Y era algo probable. También temía matarlo del susto, o que él no le creyera.

— René, eres mi amiga. Eres la madre de una niña maravillosa. Y además eres el amor eterno de Charlie. —le dije segura de mis palabras, mientras abrasaba su temeroso cuerpo. —toma una decisión en este instante. Y yo te diré que ocurrirá. —me separé. La vi cerrar los ojos, y respirar profundamente, y luego expirar el aire. La visión llegó a mí en un segundo.

**Esme y René iban en la barca de bálsamo. Con todas las maletas. Y Carlisle la iba empujando. Como buen nadador nunca se cansaría, y no moriría de frió, puesto que es imposible. Vi pasar medio día. Y para el atardecer ellos ya estaban en una orilla, muy conocida para mí. Ese era el lugar del que habíamos partido hacía años, para ocultarnos en la isla.**

**Luego la visión se nubló para mostrarme a los tres vampiros, vestidos de diferente forma y acompañados por un Humano, temeroso. Pero ciertamente con brillo en sus ojos. Subieron a la barca. Y volvieron a la isla.**

— René confía en mí. Charlie volverá con tigo. —ella me sonrió ampliamente. Volviéndome a abrazar.

— Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. —me susurro.

— Bueno, haber, ven con migo ahora. —dijo Edward tomándola del hombro para abrazar la a ella. —tu tendrás más éxito del que crees.

— Oh... Edward. cuida de mi Isabella. —le rogó— se que le tienes cariño, y que ella con tigo se siente cómoda. Has sido como su hermano mayor este tiempo.

— Seré todo lo que ella quiera que sea. — ¿Como? Entonces otra visión:

**Edward, tomaba de la cintura a una chica que estaba de espaldas, con una cabellera larga y castaña. Ambos vestidos extrañamente. Él la besaba. Y ella lo tomaba pasionalmente del cabello cobrizo. Edward sonreía, entonces le dijo:**

— **Te amo Bella, No sabes cuanto esperé esto. — entonces ella volvía a besarlo. Pero con lujuria, buscando algo más— Isabella, contrólate.**

— **Prefiero que me digas Bella.**

— De acuerdo familia. Ya es hora de irnos. —dijo Carlisle, llamando la atención. Pareció que nadie hubiera notado mi visión. Era como si fuera un secreto. Pero vi a Edward de reojo, que me miraba, receloso, y asustado.

— René. No tardes. —le pedí cuando estábamos en la playa. — voy a extrañarlos.

— Vendremos lo más pronto posible. —ella beso a Isabella, que estaba en mis brazos medio dormida. —hasta pronto mi vida. —se despidió.

— René, No tardes. Enserio. —la apremié. Ahora era yo la asustada y no sabía por que.

Nos quedamos con Edward despidiéndolos con la mano. Hasta que los perdimos de vista, iban realmente rápido, Carlisle nadaba mejor que un delfín. Entonces miré a Edward a los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue eso Alice? — me acusó.

— Es una visión de tu futuro no el mío Edward. no me culpes de tus deseos.

— Pero si es una criatura de cuatro años, que para el colmo luce como ochomesina. 

— Bueno, pero tarde o temprano crecerá. —le dije con astucia. — ve pensando que le dirás a tus futuros suegros. —le pique, para luego volver adentro riendo, con la pequeña Isabella y Renesmee.

**BESOS A TODOS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS…**

**Acepto comentarios de todo tipo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Riesgos y Sacrificios

**Ya saben todos los personajes son de la maravillosa S. Meyer... a quien amo!**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo… hoy vengo con un capítulo interesante, porque yo siempre quice que algo así pasara… ya veran por que!**

**Agradezco a ****martagh****por su apoyo, gracias por unirte a mis fics… y tambien agradezco a ****mayce cullen**** por su buena predisposición a escribirme un comentario, y por tu entusiasmooo!**

**Gracias a todas,  
(y todos si es que existen)!**

**Lamento la tardanza, simplemente no tengo escusas por mi falta, pero es debido a q los estudios estan primero..además me siento mal cuando veo que nadie lee mis fics… =(**

**Bueno ahora **

**A LEER!**

* * *

_**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**_

— _¿Qué fue eso Alice? — me acusó._

— _Es una visión de tu futuro no el mío Edward. no me culpes de tus deseos._

— _Pero si es una criatura de cuatro años, que para el colmo luce como ochomesina. _

— _Bueno, pero tarde o temprano crecerá. —le dije con astucia. — ve pensando que le dirás a tus futuros suegros. —le pique, para luego volver adentro riendo, con la pequeña Isabella y Renesmee._

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Capítulo: Acepto los Riesgos y Sacrificios**

Dos días pasaron. Era bastante incomodo estar en la casa, estando esta tan solitaria. Las pequeñas eran tranquilas, y solo molestaban cuando querían atención, o un poco de sangre. Edward había compuesto una canción nueva y se llamaba "Sonrisas especiales". Se las había dedicado a las niñas. Ellas adoraban escuchar a Edward tocar el piano, y sobretodo esta nueva canción, la cual era súper alegre.

Al tercer día, de la marcha de nuestra familia, tuve la visión de que esa misma tarde Charlie estaría en casa. Y así fue.

Estábamos jugando en el agua con Edward cuando empezamos a escuchar y ver a lo lejos la barca empujada por Carlisle.

— Oh... ya vienen. —dije nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. —estoy muy emocionada.

— Creo que será buena idea que entres a las niñas, déjalas en el cuarto de ellas. —me dijo Edward. —Carlisle esta pensando que sería malo para la salud de Charlie ver a su hija tan bruscamente.

— De acuerdo. —contesté al tiempo que salía del agua. Corrí y alcé a las pequeñas que estaban sentadas jugando con la arena.

Las dejé en su cuarto. En el suelo alfombrado. Con juguetes coloridos que habíamos hecho Esme, René y yo, hacia años, con los materiales de la isla. Estaban fabricados con madera, y los habíamos pintado con vivos colores para que fueran más atrayentes.

Luego volví a la playa justo a tiempo para verlos desembarcar.

Charlie, si bien estaba asustado aun, me sonrió calidamente. Se notaba en su pulso acelerado y palidez, podría ser causa de una descompostura provocada por la marea y su vaivén, pero no, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, y un talento de los vampiros, era que podíamos oler el miedo en nuestras presas.

Observó con ojos impresionados el lugar, y la casa en la playa. René se encontraba a unos escasos pasos de su amado, Esme tomaba la mano de Carlisle dulcemente.

— Bienvenido a Isla Esme Charlie. —saludó Edward. Le tendió la mano. Charlie la tomó sin basilar.

— Gracias muchacho. —luego lo miró sorprendido. — veo que tu también eres un Vampiro. —sonrió, y la verdad es que me sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta que se supone que los vampiros somos criaturas de lo más mortalmente peligrosas.

— Hola Charlie. —le saludé con la mano, temerosa de hacerle daño si me arrimaba demasiado. Yo, a diferencia de los hermanos Cullen y Esme, no tenía décadas de experiencia en abstinencia de humanos. Y también temía de no poder controlar mi fuerza, ya que nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener contacto con humanos. Entonces comenté: —Yo también me volví vampiro. — sentí la llegada de una visión.

— **¿Hace cuanto eres vampiro Alice? —me preguntó intrigado Charlie.**

Terminó mi visión en menos de una milésima de segundo.

— Soy vampiro desde que tu esposa me convirtió, el día después del nacimiento de Isabella. — decidí contestarle antes de que formulara la pregunta. Me miró asombrado y luego sonrió emocionado.

— Creo que hay muchas cosas que quiero averiguar. —miró hacia la casa y luego se volteó hacia René, extendiéndole su mano. —y quiero conocer a mi hija junto a mi esposa, mi amada. — ella dudó un poco antes de acercarse a Charlie. Me miró inquisitiva. Vi en su futuro, y supe que no le haría daño. Le di animo con una sonriza. Entonces ella avanzó y estrechó su mano. Adentrándose en nuestra enorme casa.

— Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba. — Comentó Carlisle a los que quedábamos afuera. — iré a guardar el bote.

— Yo te ayudo hermano. —se ofreció Edward. 

— Como si me hiciera falta… —rió.

— Es que estas viejo Carlisle—dijo Edward burlonamente—tienes ¿Cuantos? ¿sesenta y ocho años?

— Si, y tu tienes sesenta y uno. Así que no te hagas el jovencito. —le dijo astuto.

— Ves, estás más viejo. — contestó Edward. Por lo que se ganó un coscorrón por parte de Esme.

Carlisle y yo reímos.

Junto con Esme nos dedicamos a guardar las maletas de todos, mientras yo vigilaba minuciosamente las acciones y el futuro de René, Charlie y las pequeñas. Ellos cuatro eran las personas más impredecibles en estos momentos.

— Listo…— suspiró Edward al entrar, junto con su hermano mayor, en la sala de estar. —ahora es hora de explicarle los detalles a Charlie.

— Ahora vamos. — dijo René quien nos escuchaba aun estando en el piso superior. A los cinco minutos René cargaba a Renesmee, y me la entregó, luego vimos bajar más cuidadosamente a un radiante Charlie con Isabella en sus brazos.

Todos nos acomodamos en los sillones de la estancia, que estaban enfrentados a un ventanal enorme, que daba al océano, desde donde pudimos observar todos, en un cómodo silencio, el atardecer.

Ya adentrada la noche Charlie estaba terminando de hacernos un cuestionario muy extenso, para variar. El pobre hombre no dejaba de sorprenderse a cada segundo sobre lo que éramos. Más aun le sorprendió la historia de nuestras pequeñas, ellas si que eran raras y extraordinarias, aun en el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

— O sea, que no importa el tiempo que pase, ustedes siempre serán de la misma edad. — afirmó Charlie, luego de que le reveláramos nuestra inmortalidad.

— Así es. —le dijo cariñosamente René.

— Entonces, creo que…— Charlie depositó sus ojos marrones en cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿Qué Charlie? —le preguntó su amada.

Una visión nueva y de esas que no controlo, vino a mi mente en ese instante.

**Charlie era mordido por Carlisle, y luego un grito ahogado salía de su garganta.**

O sea que eso era lo que él acababa de decidir. Edward me vio sorprendido. Y él preguntó por mí.

— ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que te conviertan Charlie? —el aludido se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos, y luego una ola de culpa se afirmó en su rostro. — ¿Aun después de todos los riesgos que te hemos dicho que implica? ¿Después de todo, aceptarías un sacrificio de ese calibre?

— ¡¿Quieres convertirte Charlie? —gritó René sorprendida.

— Si, si quiero, acepto todos los riesgos y sacrificios. Y obviamente seguiré su dieta. —nos miró a todos con orgullo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Charlie? — inquirió su esposa.

— Por ti mi amor—susurró— por ti y por la pequeña Isabella. —se sonrió tímidamente, a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían, y acariciaba a la bebita en sus brazos. — porque te amo, y no quiero volver a perderte René, porque las amo con todo mi ser.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**

* * *

**

Genial no? A esto me refería con mi saludo al principio… yo siempre quice q Charlie fuera vampiro… me parese super triste q bella… o cualquiera se quede sin él cuando todos siguen igualitos de jóvenes… pobre y avejentado charlie!

**Bueno…. **

**REVIEWSSSSSSS …**

**Mordisquitos! *w***


End file.
